warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Watershine and Sparkstrike/Allegiances
Morningclan Leader: Squirrelstar - Bushy red tom with a torn ear and battle scars Deputy: Thunderpelt - Black she-tabby with bright yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Windsong - Ginger she-tabby with heather eyes Apprentice: Waterpaw - Short furred brown she-cat with a long tail and blue eyes. Warriors Riverswirl - Brown tabby Apprentice: Stormpaw - Dappled grey tabby Redfur - Red tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Sparkpaw - Brown tom with a long tail and yellow eyes Mapletail - Red tom with white splotches on his tail. Junipertoe - White tom with a black toe. Birdshade - Black grey tabby Sunfrost - Orange tom with light blue eyes Lilybreeze - Muscular creamy tabby with pale stripes Honeybriar - Tortiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, extremely small. Ashjaw - Dark grey tom Apprentice: Brownpaw - Dark brown tom Wispylight - Black and Brown with patches of ginger tabby Apprentice: Pumpkinpaw - Orange She-cat with dark brown paws Shadowtooth - Pure black tom with blazing red eyes Mallowpool - White she-cat Ivyfall - Grey she-cat with dark green eyes Orangeleaf- Bright orange she-cat Spiderlimb- Long-legged choclate she-cat Queens Fennelwing - Light grey tabby with darker splotches, Mother to Mapletail’s kits. Thymekit, Poppykit, and Pigeonkit. Fawnheart - Pale she-cat with almond eyes, Mother to Ashjaw’s kits, Blackkit and Dovekit. Elders Silverleaf - Silver tabby tom Dawnclan Leader: Dewstar - Creamy tabby with blue eyes and white splotches Deputy: Fernstripe - Grey tabby-tom Medicine cat: Iceshard - White tom with grey stripes streaking across his face Apprentice: Shellpaw - Lavender tom with silky fur Warriors Emberclaw - Black she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Swirlpaw - Brown tabby she-cat Weedspring - White tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice: Carppaw - Sleek silver tom Shrewtail - Dark brown tom with a stumpy tail Apprentoce: Sunpaw - Golden tom with fluffy fur. Duskclan Leader: Froststar - Black Tom with a white muzzle and long whiskers. Deputy: Oaktuft - Brown tom with a bushy tail Medicine Cat: Wheatstalk - Golden tom. Apprentice: Wasppaw - She-tabby with bright yellow eyes Queens Gorgetail - Small dusky she-cat. Mother to Primrosekit. Nightclan Leader: Eaglestar - Dark grey tabby-tom Deputy: Violeteyes - Pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes. Medicine Cat: Smokefang - Black and grey tom Apprentice: Bloodpaw - Red and brown she-cat with a squirrel like tail and stripes. Warriors Robinnose - Creamy she-tabby Beaverpine - Huge dark brown tabby-tom with a mark above his left eye and distinct battle scars. Apprentice: Grasspaw - Brown and white tortiseshell tom Swiftsnow - Small white tom Apprentice: Amberpaw - Ginger she-cat with amber eyes Chillpelt - Blueish tom Apprentice: Milkpaw - Creamy tababy with long fur Nightslash - Black she-cat with stripes along her side. Apprentice: Lemonpaw - Mottled golden she-cat Foxear - Orange she-cat with pointy ears Lizardtail - Short furred light brown tom Swampsplash - speckled tabby-tom Hopblossom - Calico she-cat Owlflight - dusky brown tom Queens Fernsand - Pretty light brown tabby, mother to Beaverpine’s kits. Flamekit and Quickkit. Featherwish - Fluffy pale grey tabby. Expecting Lizardtail’s kits. Elders Talonthorn - Dark brown tom with unusually long front claws.